1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To turn off a power supply of an information processing apparatus, a user is required to press a power switch thereof. However, if the power supply is turned off during execution of some process in the information processing apparatus, there is a possibility that malfunctions, such as loss of internal data and failure of hardware, take place. A method for preventing such malfunctions is known in the related art, by which a preparatory process is started when the power switch is pressed, in order to terminate some process during execution, and the power supply is turned off after the execution of the preparatory process is completed.